galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Missile Launcher
__TOC__ Description '''Tips:' *The Missile Launcher is vulnerable to ground units as it can only attack only air units. *The Missile Launchers shoots 2 missiles at once. *It's missiles similar to that of a Colossus, Bazooka and the S-Trikes. *It has homing missiles, so it has a lock-on ability for falcons *For best results, it is more reliable to put this turret near a Mortar or Cannon Blast so it can be protected from infantry and tanks. *Using a Sniper Tower next to a missile launcher isn't one of the preferred positions. *You are only allowed to purchase two Missile Launchers per planet. *Some people are too afraid to send flying units because of this tower, making it to destroy first or use support and send some flying units. *it will not destroy a large squad of Falcons working alone but will seriously damage them, making them vulnerable to Lasers and Snipers *A high-level Zeppelin can destroy them with no difficulties, provided it has a close access without other buildings distracting the zeppelin. The zeppelin should always be placed on the bottom of the building preferably on the left side for quickest access. *A level 6 missile launcher can level down almost 20 levels 1 Falcon making it the most powerful turret against Falcons or Zeppelins *Very useful at levels where enemies use falcons; yet the turret loses importance when the enemy starts producing Colossus, however when the Zeppelin comes into play this is a ready turret for your planet *If your Missile Launcher has to protect building do not wait that it has a reach superior of your building because Aircraft have a bad reach and puts itself practically on the building thus your Missile Launcher can take advantage of it. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 15,000 | Damage Stage 1 = 160 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 1 = Air Units | Range Stage 1 = 26x26 | Experience Given Stage 1 = | Experience D Stage 1 = | Building Time Stage 2 = 1d | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 22,000 | Damage Stage 2 = 200 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 2 = Air Units | Range Stage 2 = 26x26 | Experience Given Stage 2 = | Experience D Stage 2 = | Building Time Stage 3 = 2d | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 30,000 | Damage Stage 3 = 240 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 3 = Air Units | Range Stage 3 = 28x28 | Experience Given Stage 3 = | Experience D Stage 3 = | Building Time Stage 4 = 4d | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 33,000 | Damage Stage 4 = 280 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 4 = Air Units | Range Stage 4 = 30x30 | Experience Given Stage 4 = | Experience D Stage 4 = | Building Time Stage 5 = 6d | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 36,000 | Damage Stage 5 = 320 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 5 = Air Units | Range Stage 5 = 32x32 | Experience Given Stage 5 = | Experience D Stage 5 = | Building Time Stage 6 = 8d | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 40,000 | Damage Stage 6 = 420 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 6 = Air Units | Range Stage 6 = 34x34 | Experience Given Stage 6 = | Experience D Stage 6 = }} Note: Missile Launcher Level 6 requires 1 SphereSphere|link=Sphere|40px to be able to upgrade. (Click the icon to get more info) Gallery miss.png|Missile Launcher in-game menu pic. .png|Missle Launcher in-game Undefeatable!.PNG|very good defense! Turrets lvl 11.png|Missile Launcher level 11 See Also }} Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Buildings Images Category:Turrets Category:Buildings